With the rapid development of display technologies, flexible display panels are thin, light, anti-drop, flexible, energy saving, and favored by many users. Thus the flexible display panel has become a focus of recent research.
A conventional process for fabricating a flexible display panel generally includes the following steps. First, coating a polyimide (PI) film as the flexible substrate on a rigid substrate, or adhering a flexible substrate on a rigid substrate using a heat-pressure-sensitive machine; then, forming a motherboard from the flexible substrate including multiple flexible display panels arranged in a matrix; next, releasing the motherboard to be separated from the rigid substrate; finally, cutting the motherboard to obtain multiple independent flexible display panels, and binding flexible printed circuit boards on each flexible display panel.
In the conventional fabricating process, after the releasing the motherboard, during the subsequent cutting and binding processes, the motherboard may prone to warping due to the flexibility, which may not only increase the difficulty of the cutting and binding processes, but also increase the possibility to damage the flexible display panel, thus affecting the performance of the flexible display panel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flexible display substrate and a fabrication method thereof, a flexible display panel, and related apparatuses to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.